This device generally relates to the problem of holding separate pieces of paper, plastic, sheet, or like material which have thereon pictures, signs, designs, letters, numbers and the like hereinafter referred to as "pictures", not easily displayed or sorted without some device. There is a continuing need for a device to display, hold, and protect such pictures. It has also become popular to collect such pictures, particularly including photographs, playing cards, stamps, baseball cards and the like and there has been a great need to have a device that will hold, protect and display these pictures, all at the same time. In particular, there is a need for a device that will hold pictures and memorabilia of varying sizes. Photographs are printed in a variety of sizes and are not always obtained from the same source. Thus, for example, a gift of a photograph from a loved one may typically be from a 126 size camera and will hardly fit in an album or display device which the receiver has provided for his or her own 110 size photographs. Likewise, cropping of photographs to an odd size does not fit the standard size display unit. School photographs are typically a different size from the photographs taken with the camera owned by the typical family. As a consequence, these photographs, while of great sentimental value, can hardly ever be displayed in the same photograph album or device which the family owns. In addition, it is sometimes desired to combine special collections such as magazine pictures or trading cards along with photographs in the same display device. As a consequence, there is a great need to provide a device which has the versatility to allow insertion of such pictures of varying sizes into the same display device. The device may be chosen to display the size of the majority of the pictures to be displayed but should offer the versatility of holding other sized pictures.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a picture holder, suitable for holding any and all of such pictures and allow viewing of a large number of pictures by merely changing the viewing angle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a holder which is capable of using individual protecting sleeves containing the pictures but will allow easy removal of the sleeves with the pictures still inside and replacement thereof with other sleeves containing other pictures.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a device that fully protects the pictures held and displayed in the device.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a device that protects the edges, face and back of the pictures so displayed and yet allows their easy removal and continuous viewing thereof.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a device that allows display of pictures of varying sizes or in the alternative pictures of all the same size depending upon an adjustment of the construction of the device.
In particular, it is an object of this invention to provide a photograph holder which will allow display of photographs of varying sizes and shapes along with other items of memorabilia and sentiment to display a collage of pictures in a fully protected and fully displayable device.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device which may be constructed of a number of identical parts so as to reduce the number of shapes required to form a picture holding display device.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a picture display device wherein each picture is separately held in a sleeve for ready and easy removal without damaging or affecting the display device in any way whatsoever and without dislodging the other pictures held in the device.